Starring Me And You
by Eirenei
Summary: AU: Ever have very enticing, wet dreams… ? Dirty dreams? Vegeta has one… read and see!


_**Dirty Dreams**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Date**_:2/6/04 - _Gawd_-This is _so_ old - well one of my first works, when I was on Dragon Ball Z binge... Well, enjoy!  
_**Pairing:**_ Vegeta X Goku  
**_Warnings:_** NC – 17

_**Notes:**_ Ever have very enticing, wet dreams… ? Dirty dreams? Vegeta has one… read and see!

**_Disclaimer:_** That's my first fanfic. I hope that it went well… I'm just beginner, so bear with me.

Oh…! And another thing… I don't own them, except story!

* * *

_**Well, I wake up burnin' in a soaking sweat  
My pillows are drippin' and the sheets are wet  
I jump out of bed and I turn on the light  
This happens to me every night**_

One more night… One more night of these cursed dreams..

/''Ahhhh…'' I arched off the bed, the silken sheets clinging to my wet, heated skin . But it didn't matter. There was you. Your gaze was heated, your dark, burning eyes looking directly at me. ''Vejiita…'' Your husky whisper heated my already boiling blood even further. You edged even closer to me, if it was possible. The moon illuminates your pale skin, outlining your perfect body, covered with slight sheen of sweat. I shudder at the sight of your naked body, perfected through the years of intensive training. Your hard chest, sculpted stomach abs..I moaned, unable to stop myself. _'Perfection..'_ I thought. Your thighs are slightly apart when you are kneeling between my legs. I gasped slightly at your alluring position, unable to tear my eyes from you.

You reached for me, stroking slowly, teasingly. I writhed. A small whimper escaped my throat. ''Wanna this?'' You asked silently, with small smile on your luscious lips. Not that cursed grin that annoys me all the time. Just simple, small smile. The one you had reserved only for me…I gasp when your head bent lower, your mouth reaching for my hardness. ''Ahh…! M – more! '' I cried desperately. You oblige my fevered pleas and half – muttered curses with loud purring. Oh, Kami! I can't hold on! I bucked under your liquid heat, growling and purring all the same. But I am restrained… I whimpered and groaned. I felt like I was going to explode, like supernova… Hot, unbearably scalding and yet… at the same time so pleasurable..Suddenly I felt nip at my tender, overly sensitive head… It apeeared to be too much of that exquisite torture for me… I exploded, shattering roar unwinding from my throat./

I jolted in my bed, sweat dripping from my body in rivers. Satiny sheets were once again soaked with pespiration. I ran my hand over my chiselled stomach, already knowing what I would found there. I summoned pearly substance with my hand and began licking it. It has somewhat bitter taste, tinged with cinnamon and salt. I purred quietly, thinking about you, savoring me, tasting me… After I had cleaned myself, I got off the bed. I turned on small light at nightstand.. The bed is a mess, I would have to change sheets. I snorted and went into bathroom to wash myself. As every night.

* * *

_**Sometimes you turn into a snake with long black hair**_

I had some very interesting dreams already, you know that? One of my favourite is this where you have your tail. I moan at that sensuous image of you.

_/You were watching the sunset at your favourite spot. The sun was blazing red, illuminating your figure in warn tones. You were wearing tight blue jeans trousers and matching sleeveless vest. Your tail was wagging lazily behind you, blue undertones glistening from pure blackness. Soft wind ruffled your ungovernable spikes. Your arms were crossed at your chest, muscles outlined perfectly. The sun's light tanned your usually pearly pale skin in the color of delicious honey. You looked back at me, your tail waved sensuously. Your lips were curved into that sexy smirk you scare your enemies shitless. ''Care to join?'' you asked with deep voice. And I knew that you didn't mean only watching the fall of night…/_

_

* * *

_

_**Then you turn into an angel, blonde and fair**_

… And another, when you are Super Saiyan, blazing with power. You look so powerful, yet so innocent…

_/You stood in front of me, you body faintly thrumming with power. ''Come on! '' you yelled, excited. Golden glow surrounds your muscles, blending with shock of your wild hair, which was swaying with little bursts of ki waves. _

_Your hands were clenched, body lowered in battle stance. You flashed me a wild grin, pale blue eyes, colored like tropical ocean, held fire within them, expressing joy at the merciless dance of battle. Your shirt is tattered, exposing a great deal of your perfectly chiseled chest. You grinned at my transfixed stare and tore the offending shirt away. I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment and lust. ''Something here you like?'' you asked, grinning. We clash in a frenzy of movements. Punches and kicks slowly gave way to caress… We ended embracing each other, grinding our hips together._

_You looked at me with flush on your cheeks, your lips slightly parted and swollen with our previous kisses. You were carnality embodied, yet you still held innocence within you. You smiled shyly. '' Take me…'' you whispered./_

_

* * *

_

_**You can turn yourself blue and I don't care**_

I often questioned myself, how would you like to look in spandex outfit. You always wore that stupid _gi_ of yours. I am pretty sick of it. But, still… it was your style, something so like you… although I prefer your vision as a Saiyan warrior, clad on navy blue, skin-thight outfit, outlining your perfect physique, combined with simple white armor and white boots with white gloves. I was nearly floored that day, when I first saw you, in that clothes. A True Saiyan.

Although it doesn't matter, what do you wear.

* * *

_**You can change your look**_

Like I said, it doesn't matter. Not anymore. Your looks can be changed. From black midnight to blazing sun. Whether you are wearing that lousy _gi_ of yours, or spandex outfit, that reveals smooth curves of your muscles tantalizingly….

* * *

_**You can change your race**_

Whether you accept your heritage, baptized with blood of your opponents, screaming in the middle of battle, raging fires of your enormous power consuming you, appalling your opponents and cherishing your allies. Cherishing me..

Whether you talk like human weaklings, allowing them to be in your presence, giving them security for the price of your dark red blood and enormous pain. Giving them hope, and befriending them, unworthy of your sacrifice. And still…

* * *

_**But it's always your touch  
And always your face**_

Still, there is only you, last of my people. So different from them. I always scolded you for your tenderness with animals, for these soft touches when you pick up wounded bird and tend it's wounds. But not for what do you think. I envy them. Yes, envy; for the privilege of feeling your touch, so soft, so feather-like. For your smile you cast them, reassuring their fears. Your face lits up like sun, with that smile.

I always scream how I hate you, how I want to have you at my feet, broken and bloodied. But that's not true. I want to have you, yes. But I want to have you at my side, day after day, and through nights. Through all these battles, we would go, fighting back to back, letting our auras merge in the drunken delight of violence. I want just one thing, to be happy, to have my past eroded and my deeds straightened out. It's always you.

* * *

_**Dirty dreams**_

Still… these are only dreams.

* * *

_**How you wanna do me**_

It won't happen. Not ever. I squeeze my eyelids shut, letting few precious tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

_**Dirty dreams**_

I … my fingers wrapped around me, slowly pulling.

A mixture of pain/pleasure flashes through my brain.

* * *

_**Let me get thru**_

My lips parted, a sob escaping between them. I stroke myself more boldly, a hot fire up winding my spine. ''Ahhh…''

* * *

_**Dirty dreams  
A triple X-rated movie starring me and you**_

How I wish you would be there, staring at me with your large eyes, filled with spark, your small smile hovering on your lips .

That you would reach with your arm, touched me, ever so softly. ''Vejiita…''

To feel your rough, calloused hands, on my scarred flesh, healing the pain of my heart, filling the void of my soul.

* * *

_**Well, I close my eyes**_

My eyelids drifting shut..

* * *

_**And you open your lips**_

Your warmth pressed against me, teasing my lips, parting them with your tongue…

* * *

_**There's a shock from my head to my fingertips**_

Suddenly I open my eyes. I stilled as warm arms started to snake around my slim waist, pressing my wet body against powerfilly built form. Form I would knew everywhere.

Kami, his _scent…_

I struggle against warm embrace halfheartedly.

'' Kakkarot? W – what are you doing here?''

Hesitantly, I turn my head around to look into his black eyes.

Large, warm palms slide towards my hips slowly, seductively.

''You really don't know, Vejiita?''

I stilled.

* * *

_**I fall thru a hole cuz I can't get a grip**_

Large black eyes boring into mine with unholy fire, yet somewhat pure innocence. Warm droplets cascading upon us, wetting your gi, conquering your gravity – defying hair, making you somewhat fragile, vulnerable, yet so irresistibly sexy… You smile at me that special smile and I am lost.

* * *

_**The room starts to spin and the world starts to turn**_

I watch you, the fingers of your left hand slowly tracing my quivering lips. ''I…I am here.. to tell you..'' You sigh quietly. Blush warming your pale cheeks. You look so kawaii, when you're nervous. ''What, Kakkarot?'' I inquire softly.

Could it be that I hope it would…?

'' I… love you… Vejita..'' You hung your head, expecting of me to scold you. Like numerous times before. I stare at you in shock. The world around us disintegrates somewhat, leaving the two of us alone under cascading warmth.

* * *

_**My heart catches fire and my bed starts to burn**_

I exhale softly, my head still spinning of your commitment of your feelings towards me. Suddenly I smirk. I cup your light – skinned chin into my palm, lifting your head to stare into your eyes. It still surprises me, that your palms are so roughly skinned, yet the rest of your body is so smooth… Like silk. You look at me shyly, yet with something daring in your eyes, that challenges me to deny the truth…''Kakkarot..'' I whisper. I smirk at your startled expression.

I grasp the hold of your velvet locks, pulling your lips on mine. We moan at each others mouth. Your scent wraps around me, igniting our heat further. My hands tore your gear off of you.'' –_ Jiita!_'' you yip, surprised at my eagerness. I grin at you. ''What, Kakkarot? Too much for you to handle?'' I ask you teasingly. My hands squeeze the plump ass playfully. You groan and rub at me. ''Ah - !''

Somehow, we manage to shut off the shower and onto my bed in bedroom. Cold sheets under ours skin only entice us farther.

* * *

_**Dirty dreams  
How you wanna do me**_

__We gasp for air, still grinding our hips together. You roll under me, slightly panting and moaning. Your skin is like fire and silk under my fingers, enchanted with droplets of water. You smirk seductively, parting your thighs, arching your back… you look more wild as in my wildest dreams.

* * *

_**Dirty Dreams  
Anything for you, babe**_

I growled at your heated exposure. Moving swiftly between your thighs, feeling that delicious pain in my groin.

_''Mine!'_' I snarled. You nodded feverisly, your hands reaching for me, like in my dreams… Except that is for real now..

_''Yesss…''_ you hiss, almost breathlessly. '' For always!'' I snarled before pouncing at you.

You looked so beautiful, covered in sweat, your skin flushed with our exertions. Your head is thrown back, exposing delicious throat. ''Ouji – sama…'' You moaned, your voice low and throaty. I stopped breathing. Did you really call me with my rightful title? Bittersweet lump formed in my throat. Sweet because I waited so long for these words. Bitter, because my title shifted invisible barrier between us in the past. I caused you so many tears, so many pains…

You stirred against my body, pressing yourself against me, offering yourself…

* * *

_**Dirty Dreams  
Technicolor movie starring me and you  
Make my dreams come true**_

You looked at me. Concerned. '' What's wrong? Did I hurt you?'' Fear tingled in your voice. I shake my head, slowly.

You embraced me. ''I'm.. – I'm not prince… I don't deserve that title..'' I whisper at his chest, barely audible. You shake your head. '' No, Vejiita. You are prince -_ my _prince. You are mine, Vejiita… if you want to be…'' With these words you kissed me; pressed your sweet lips against mine in heated gesture. Neither of us wanted to delay that sweet moments. I plunged into your hot, velvety opening, gasping at the feeling… It was marvellous, better I dreamed of…''Kakarot…'' I gasp. You shift capturing us once more in wet net of pleasure… ''Ve – jii – taa…'' you moan. I can't hold back. Not after that you've done to me. I retreat and then drew home with raw force. You howled with primal surge of pleasure, lifting your hips against mine in plead, encouragement. My dreams are coming true…

* * *

_**Shake my nights  
Rattle my sleep  
Roll my eyes, I'm in too deep**_

We couple in a frenzy of powerful movements, gliding against each other like wawes of the sea, like leafs on the branch… Finally we reach our ultimate point of no return, exploding our pleasure in each others' embrace. We collapse back on the bed, panting harshly, gasping for precious oxygen. You cuddle against me, small smile etched at your face. I nuzzled at your hair. I smile at you, knowing that we have many nights of lovemaking ahead of us. After all, we have many years to cover up, don't we?

* * *

_**End / Owari**_


End file.
